Before I Leave
by cappuchoni
Summary: The night before leaving for a family vacation Maya starts to panic about her first trip on an airplane. She decides that if something would happen to her she needed to come clean about what she has been hiding from her best friend.
1. What I've Been Hiding

Maya did not understand how she could be so excited and so terrified all at once. They leave in the morning… on an plane… to fly across the ocean. She had never been on an airplane and was imagining the worse possible scenarios. The singular time she ventured out of the state she had taken a train.

Shawn had arranged a family vacation to surprise Maya. They had a culture week in school a few months prior, and she absolutely loved learning about her Irish heritage. He thought a trip to Europe over Spring Break with her mother and him would be a great idea. At first she had been upset that Riley wasn't going with them, but it would be nice to do some family bonding with her mom and new dad.

"What if death messes with the gas line and it explodes? What if we are overrun with snakes? What if we go down over a deserted island and I have to run from black fog and polar bears?"

Riley watched Maya ramble with wide eyes as they sat side by side at the Bay Window. "I need to start approving your viewing habits, Peaches."

"I'm scared, Riles."

"Maya, it's just a plane! You're more likely to die by jaywalking, which you do way too often I might add."

"I've never been on a airplane before, Riles. I'm freaking out. What if something happens?" Maya knew she was being irrational, but she had never been on a flight before and knew if anyone could talk her down it was Riley.

"Nothing is going to happen, Peaches." Riley put her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"But what if it does?" Her voice sounded so small.

"It won't," Riley encouraged. "I promise."

"Riley, if it does though…" Maya knew she had to say something. She had been keeping this secret for so long, but if something _did_ happen Riley deserved to know.

"You'll be fine!" Riley insisted, a little too loudly.

Maya took a deep breath, "Let me finish, this is hard enough."

"Maya?"

"If something happens I need you to know something, something I've been hiding from you."

Riley was taken back. She removed her hand from Maya's shoulder and straightened her posture, clearly upset. "We promised to never keep anything from each other!"

"I couldn't tell you this, Riley. I tried to so many times," Maya could feel herself starting to cry. She fought the urge, knowing if she started she wouldn't be able to stop.

"So tell me now," Riley was adamant.

"I love you," Maya looked down at her lap, avoiding Riley's gaze.

"I love you too, Peaches. That's never been a secret."

"I… I'm _in_ love with you."

Riley's mouth dropped and stared at Maya.

"I'm s-sorry. I should go," Tears started to fall freely from Maya's eyes. "Y-you just needed to know. I couldn't le-leave without you knowing. B-bye, Riles," Maya climbed out the window into the night, leaving Riley staring wordlessly.


	2. I Really Messed Up

Riley was dumbfounded as she stared at the open window Maya had just left from. She didn't blame Maya for leaving. The girl had just opened her heart, and Riley did not say a word. Her best friend just confessed she was in love with her. Riley had never considered that a possibility. Maya was like her sister, wasn't she?

Riley was up the entire night thinking. She laid in her bed, staring at her ceiling, going over and over the previous night in her mind. Someone made a noise from the hallway outside of her room. One of her parents must be up. Riley looked over at her phone to see it was 4:37am. For someone usually asleep by ten she was still wide awake. After Maya's confession there was no way she could relax.

Riley went downstairs to find her father sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Dad?"

"What are you doing awake?" Cory was clearly surprised to see his daughter, who usually slept like a log until nine unless she set at least four alarms.

Riley took her usual seat at the table, directly next to Cory's. "I can't sleep. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What do you need to talk to about?"

She was quite for several moments, unsure of exactly what to say. "What is it like to have a sister?"

Cory laughed, remembering his sister Morgan in high school. "Obnoxious and a lot of work."

"Oh." That didn't sound right. She never thought of Maya as obnoxious, even if the was a lot of work. "What about between you and Uncle Shawn? What's that like?"

"Riley, what's wrong?" He could tell she wasn't being completely straight forward with him.

"I… I'm not sure."

"Then what is inspiring this line of questions?"

"Maya loves me." Riley broke eye contact with her father to stare at the tabletop.

"You both constantly tell each other you love one another. That isn't anything new."

"She… she is _in_ love with me."

"Finally told you, did she?" There was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he said it.

Her head snapped up instantly, "You knew?!" Riley was shocked. How did her father know this before she did?

"We all knew. She came out to Shawn and Katy a few months ago."

"Came out?" Riley's brow was furrowed as confusion passed over her face.

"Maya doesn't like boys, Riley. Do you know what that means?"

Dawning began to come over her, "She's a lesbian?"

Cory nodded, somewhat surprised Riley even knew that word.

"What about Lucas? The triangle? This makes no sense!"

He gave her a sympathetic smile, "The triangle was about _you_ , sweetie. It was never about Lucas."

"Why did she never tell me? Did she really think that would change how I feel about her?" Riley's voice was high and flustered. In the last ten hours her entire world had been turned on its head.

"What did you say when she did tell you?"

Riley felt ashamed, "I didn't say anything. I sort of just stared at her. I really messed up, Dad."

"It's a lot to take in," He took her joint hands in his. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. This isn't something I've ever thought about before." Slowly, one-by-one, tears began to cascade down Riley's cheeks. "I love her. I can't lose her. What do I do?"

"No one can answer that for you. You need to figure that out for yourself, but I can say one thing. What you and Maya have has never been conventional."

"W-what d-do you mean?" She tried to hold back the pain which was desperately trying to escape from her sobs.

"You never go anywhere without the other. You cuddle, I mean what friends do that?" He chuckled, "Not to mention you both hold hands more often than even your mother and I do."

"I thought that's just something you do with your best friend," Riley averted her gaze again.

"Shawn and I are the best friends in the entire universe. I've never walked down our school hallways holding his hand. People would have thought we were - "

"- gay. They would have thought you were gay." Her eyes grew wide, "Oh my god. Have I been dating Maya?"

Cory laughed, "You can't date someone without realizing it, Riley. I'd be lying if a few teachers at school haven't asked me that exact question though."

Riley's jaw dropped, tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes pleaded with her dad for answers.

"Riley, do you _want_ to date Maya?"

She threw her hands in the air as she jumped from her chair, "I'm supposed to be dating Lucas! I don't know what I want!"

"When you look into the future who is the one by your side?"

"I need to go," Riley took off running up the stairs to her room and grabbed her phone off the bed. She hastily scrolled through her contacts to initiate the call.

"Riley? What's wrong? It's five in the morning." The voice on the other end sounded groggy and confused, clearly having just woken up from her call.

"Lucas, we need to talk."


	3. I've Lost Her

The flight would be boarding soon. Maya and Shawn sat at the terminal while Katy was off looking for magazines and snacks for their flight.

"Kiddo, it will be fine. I've been on a number of planes," Shawn said to Maya as they waited. Her face was pale and she looked like she was barely holding herself together. He knew she was having some anxiety about the flight, but he assumed Riley would have gotten her calmed down.

"It's not about the plane," she said at a whisper.

"Then what is it?"

Maya looked up at Shawn, "I told her last night."

"Really? That's great!" Shawn yelled, throwing his arm around her. "How did it go?"

"She didn't say anything. She just looked at me," her voice sounded so small.

"Well, did you give her a chance to?" Shawn asked.

"You should have seen her face, Shawn. She didn't need to say anything. I-I've lost her," tears began to fall.

He pulled her closer and held her tight. Maya's body shook as tears wracked her body.

"What happened?" Katy asked when she came back. "Why is she crying?" Her voice was elevated with concern.

"Maya told Riley last night," Shawn said as held on to Maya's crying form.

"Oh, baby girl," she said taking the empty seat on Maya's other side and piling onto the hug.

Shawn looked up and smiled, "Are you sure you lost her?" A strange confidence was in his voice.

Maya nodded into his chest.

"Then why is she standing behind you?"

"Wha-?" Maya turned around to see Riley standing a few feet from her, nervously playing with her hands. "Riley?"

"We will give you two some privacy," Shawn said as he stood up. He took Katy's hand and led them away.

"You left before I could say anything last night," Riley said hesitantly.

"You didn't have to, Riles. I saw your face," Maya looked down at her lap.

Riley walked over and sat next to Maya. She placed her hand under Maya's chin as she had done countless times, and turned the blonde's head to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared."

"I wish you would have."

"You do?" Maya tried not to sound hopeful.

"I do," Riley smiled before leaning in until their lips met.

Maya melted into the kiss, not believing this was really happening. "Am I dreaming?" she asked, her eyes still closed, as Riley pulled away.

"No, Peaches. You aren't dreaming."

Her eyes flutter open, "This is real?"

"It's real."

"You kissed me."

"I did," Riley smiled at her.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too. I have for a long time. If you would have given me time to process this last night I would have told you then."

"You love me the way I love you?" Maya let herself get lost in Riley's eyes.

"Yes, the way you love me," Riley answered her, nodding her head slightly.

Maya's smile grew, and she began to shake.

"Do it," Riley rolled her eyes, a huge smile on her face.

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Riley laughed, "You haven't done that since Shawn asked out your mom."

"Riley Matthews love me!" she screamed.

"Maya, calm down," Riley said amongst giggles. "Everyone is looking at us!"

"Don't care. You love me. Nothing else matters," she threw herself at Riley until their lips crashed together again.

"Now boarding Flight 271 to Dublin at Terminal Gate 14A all seating groups," came a voice over the intercom.

"That's your flight, Peaches," Riley said as she pulled back.

Maya looked like a sad puppy, "I don't want to leave. Not now. Not after this."

Riley brushed Maya's hair away from her face, causing Maya to catch her breath. "I'll be here when you get back next week."

"Promise?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Riles, before I get on the plane I have to ask…what _are_ we now?" Maya bit down on her lower lip.

"We are Riley and Maya. Just as we've always been. Anything else we can figure out when you get home. Ok?"

"Ok," Maya responded, her breathing heavy. "When I get home." She stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Bye, Riles. I'll see you in a week."

Riley got to her feet and threw her arms around Maya, "In one week. I'm going to miss you so much."

Maya took a step back, biting down on her lip once again. "One more kiss for the road? Er - air?" She laughed at herself.

Riley nodded before closing the distance between them. When they broke apart Maya walked over to where her mom and Shawn had been waiting. She looked over her shoulder one last time to see Riley smiling and giving her a gentle wave goodbye as she handed the attendant her boarding pass and walked through the open door to board the airplane. Maya didn't have one worry the entire flight as her mind was too occupied replaying the encounter over and over in her mind. She didn't stop smiling until the plane touched down over eight hours later.


	4. We Need to Talk

"Riley? What's wrong? It's five in the morning."

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Lucas asked frantically. Something had to be seriously wrong for Riley to be awake at this hour, let alone calling him. "Is someone in the hospital?"

"Everyone is ok. I just really need to talk to you. Now." _Before its too late._

"Sure," she heard him yawn through the phone. "What's up?"

"This shouldn't be over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Riley, its the middle of the night. Tell me now."

She took a deep breath, "I… I'd really rather do this in person."

There was a long pause, "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"How - ?" Riley started before she was cut off.

"I got a text last night that made no sense at the time. Putting the pieces together now." His voice was emotionless as he spoke. Riley had no idea what he was feeling since she couldn't see his face, but she could only assume he was trying to cover up his pain. "It was two words 'You win,' Maya sent that to me. I tried to text her back but her phone was shut off. She told you last night didn't she?"

"You knew too? Did everyone know?" Riley could feel herself starting to cry.

"We all figured it out, Riley," Lucas responded coldly.

"Except me," she added, her voice weak and barely audible.

"Yeah, Riley, except for you. Can I just go back to sleep now?" Lucas sounded more aggravated than she had ever heard him.

"No, please. Talk to me. I… I need to talk to you. I'm so confused right now."

He was quiet for a long time until he finally asked, "Do you still want to be with me, Riley?"

"I… I don't know."

There was more silence, "Do you want to be with her?"

"I don't know that either." Riley began to sob into the phone, "I-I'm s-sorry."

"I don't know what you want me to say then. I'm not going to convince you to run off with someone else, Riley. I can't do that. You know how I feel about you!" It was the first ounce of emotion he had shown.

"I… I just need time. I have to figure this out. I… I need to see her. I h-have to figure this o-out."

"You love her, Riley. Quit lying to me. Quit lying to yourself," another pause. "I should go."

"I am s-so s-sorry, Lucas. I didn't wa-want to talk about this ov-ver the ph-phone," the words came out between sobs. "Y-you are s-so imp-important to m-me. B-but - "

"But Maya has always been the most important."

* * *

Riley came running down the stairs, dressed and phone in hand. "Dad, I need a ride!"

"Riley, the sun isn't up yet," Cory motioned to the windows.

"Maya's phone is off. I have to talk to her before she gets on that flight. Please!" Riley yelled.

He nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

"You'll need to buy a ticket to get through security, miss."

"Dad?" Riley pleaded to him with only one word.

"I've got it. Come on."

Cory bought her the cheapest ticket available, but it got her through security and to the gates. "14A… 14A…." Riley said over and over, as if it was a chant. She had started in the 40s, the numbers were counting backwards as she ventured deeper into the airport. "16A… 15A… 14A."

Then she saw her, buried between Katy and her Uncle Shawn. Maya was crying, and it was her fault. This was all her fault. If only she had said something, _anything_ the previous night, her best friend wouldn't be sitting in a crowded airport bawling her eyes out.

"Are you sure you lost her?" Riley heard Shawn ask Maya. She thinks she's lost me. I've destroyed her. "Then why is she standing behind you?"

"Wha-? Riley?"

* * *

"How did it go?" Cory asked as Riley crossed back past airport security. "Did you tell her what you needed to?"

"No," Riley said somberly.

"What? Did you miss her?"

"I saw her. I… I kissed her," Riley sounded guilty, ashamed even, as she admitted this to her father.

Cory was slightly taken back. His daughter just ran through the airport to find the girl who had just confessed her love, but he was still surprised to hear it. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if I should have."

"What? Isn't that why we rushed to the airport this morning?"

"I had to see her. I had to tell her I ended things with Lucas… that I needed to figure this out… When I saw her she was broken. She was sobbing into Uncle Shawn's arms. I couldn't bare to see her like that." Her eyes filled with tears, something she was used to happening all too frequently since the previous night.

"So you kissed her?" Cory was confused. He had thought he drove his daughter here to go after her true love. Not to make things more complicated.

"And told her I felt the same way she did…" Riley's voice grew softer as she said the words.

"Riley!" She could tell her father was outraged at the way he said her name; she was outraged with herself.

"I know! I'm a horrible person, Dad," she cried.

His voice changed from aggravation to concern instantly, "You don't feel like that though?"

"I d-don't know h-how I feel! I…I'm so confused right now! Noth-nothing makes s-sense…" Tears poured down her face. She felt awful. All she wanted to do was to make Maya happy, and instead she may have inadvertently ruined things completely.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted her to be happy. That's all I ever want… and in that moment I knew _I_ would make her happy."

"You have to figure this out… now. It's not fair to Maya."

"I have one week to figure it out. One week until she's back. I'll know by then. I _have_ to know by then."


	5. Dear Riley

From: Mayaville  
Subject: missing you  
To: Rileytown  
Sent: 17 April 2017 4:32PM IST UTC/GMT +1

Dear Riley,

Everything is beautiful here in Galway. I wish you could see it too. Shawn rented a car and we drove here to meet the rest of the Clutterbuckets. The countryside is gorgeous. I'm working on a painting of it for you.

I still can't believe that really happened at the airport. I've gone over it again and again in my mind. I can't stop thinking about the taste of your lips on mine. Would it be cliche to say you really did taste like honey?

I can't wait until I'm home again. I need to see you. I need to talk to you about where we go from here. I'm on top of the world, Riles. You are so beautiful, and I love you. I can see you in the sunsets here and in the flowers. Every once of nature reminds me of how pure and wonderful you are.

Look at me… getting mushy. I'm tempted to delete that just so it doesn't ruin my reputation.

I need to go. We are going out on one of the family fishing boats!

Love you,  
Maya

* * *

From: Riley Matthews  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Peaches  
Sent: 18 April 2017 10:17AM EDT UTC/GMT -4 hours

Dear Peaches,

I'm glad you're having a great time. I miss you. We will talk when you get home.

Love,  
Riley

* * *

From: Mayaville  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Rileytown  
Sent: 18 April 2017 08:42PM IST UTC/GMT +1

Dear Riles,

Is something wrong? You barely said anything in your email. It's not like you to be so quiet.

Maya

* * *

From: Riley Matthews  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Peaches  
Sent: 19 April 2017 09:23AM EDT UTC/GMT -4 hours

Dear Peaches,

I'm missing you that's all. This is the farthest we've ever been apart and the longest I've gone without seeing you. It's making me realize just how important you are to me.

* * *

From: Mayaville  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Rileytown  
Sent: 20 April 2017 05:13AM IST UTC/GMT +1

Dear Riles,

You're important to me too. I can't imagine life without you. I thought I had lost you when I told you how I felt, and now we're here. I couldn't be happier! I could go scream again. I won't. But I could.

* * *

From: Riley Matthews  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Peaches  
Sent: 20 April 2017 01:39PM EDT UTC/GMT -4 hours

Peaches,

We will talk about all of that when you get home. I have so much I need to tell you. Be safe coming home tomorrow. I need you home safe.

Love,  
Riley

* * *

Maya closed her laptop, smiling. Riley needs her to be safe. She bit down on her lip and allowed herself to drift back to last Saturday when Riley surprised her at the airport. _I cannot wait to taste her lips again._

They were leaving tomorrow. Her alarm was set for 6am so they could get on the road back to Dublin for their afternoon flight home. Maya could not wait to see Riley, who for the last week she had been referring to as her girlfriend, despite that never being discussed.

* * *

From: Mayaville  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Rileytown  
Sent: 21 April 2017 03:38PM IST UTC/GMT +1

Honey,

I get to see you today! We're about to board the plane now, but I had to send one more email. I can't wait to see you, Riles.

* * *

From: Riley Matthews  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Peaches  
Sent: 21 April 2017 10:47AM EDT UTC/GMT -4 hours

Peaches,

Have a safe flight! Please come over as soon as you land. I need to see you. I've been so confused since I saw you last. The only thing I'm sure of is that I really want to kiss you again.

* * *

From: Mayaville  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Rileytown  
Sent: 21 April 2017 03:52PM IST UTC/GMT +1

Riles,

You're confused? I don't know what that means. Shawn and my mom are dropping me over on their way back to our place. I want to kiss you again too… It's all I've been thinking about since I saw you last. I hope you aren't confused about us.

* * *

From: Riley Matthews  
Subject: RE: missing you  
To: Peaches  
Sent: 21 April 2017 10:56AM EDT UTC/GMT -4 hours

I'm confused about me. Never about you. We'll talk when you're home. Be safe, Peaches.


	6. I Did a Bad Thing

"Guess who's back!" Maya yelled as she stuck her head through the Bay Window.

Riley's face lit up immediately, "Peaches!"

She climbed the rest of the way into the room and took her spot next to Riley at the window. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Maya."

Maya smiled wide as she leaned in to kiss Riley but was stopped by a hand at her chest, not allowing her to move closer.

"Wait. We need to talk first. It's important," Riley said hesitantly, her hand still on Maya's chest.

"Ok?" Maya leaned back, her face full of confusion.

Riley turned to face forward, away from Maya. She placed both her hands in her lap and looked down, ashamed of what she was about to admit, "I did a bad thing."

"You're Riley Matthews. What could you possibly have done that was so bad? Did you eat another of Zay's cookies?" Maya laughed slightly at the suggestion.

"I lied to my best friend."

Maya froze, "Riles?"

"…at the airport."

"Riley…?" Maya couldn't think, she struggled to breathe. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

Riley closed her eyelids, trying to find the courage to tell Maya what she needed to, "I shouldn't have said what I did then."

"Why?" There was no holding the tears back any longer. They were hot with hurt and anger as they cascaded down Maya's face.

"You were crying when I found you, and I thought…"

"That was out of… _pity_?" Maya spat the word out like poison.

"No! Peaches, of course not!" Riley turned back to face Maya; her eyes pleading her to calm down.

"Then why exactly did you do it? For fun? To lead me on? To make me feel worse? Tell me why!" The words came out in hysterics, a mixture of screams and sobs. Maya felt like she was yelling incoherently, desperately trying to express just how crushed she was.

"Because I love you and want you to be happy! I didn't know what I wanted. I was confused. Please listen to me, Maya!"

"Don't, Riley…. Just… don't," she turned to leave.

"Wait! Please don't leave. I have to tell you…" Riley placed her hand on Maya's shoulder, trying to convince the blonde to let her finish.

Maya pushed Riley's hand away forcefully. "I don't want to hear anything else you have to say!" She screamed over her shoulder before climbing through the Bay Window, Riley yelling after her.

"Maya stop!" Tears were now pouring from Riley's face now as well. "I'm sorry, Peaches! Come back!" She screamed out the window, watching Maya climb down the fire escape. "I messed up! I know what I want now, Maya! Please come back!"

Maya reached the street below and walked off away towards the subway.

"Maya Hart, stop right there!" Riley started to climb down the steps after her.

"Just leave me alone, Riley," Maya said, refusing to turn around.

"No! I can't leave you alone. I… I love you, Maya," Riley called down from the balcony of the fire escape. "I know what I want! Please come back up here, and talk to me!"

Maya did not move. She did not turn around. She did not make another step towards the subway. Her feet stood planted in place as she sobbed in the alley behind the Matthews' apartment.

"I wan't _you_! I'm in love with you too!"


	7. I'm Still Mad at You

"I told you so we wouldn't have any secrets Maya," Riley continued to call down. "I messed up!"

"How do I know you aren't lying now, Riles?" Maya finally answered her cries.

"Ring Power? Thunder? I don't know how to prove it, but it's the truth!" Riley rambled on, trying to say something, anything, to convince Maya she was being honest. She knew she deserved the skepticism, she brought it on herself. "Peaches, tell me how to prove it to you! I fucking need you! Please!"

Maya took a moment before climbing back up the fire escape. When she met Riley on the landing she spoke, "You swore."

"What?"

"You said fucking. Riley Matthews just swore."

Riley laughed through her tears, "That's how much I meant it."

Maya brought her hand to Riley's cheek and brushed away her tears. "I'm still mad at you."

"I'm still mad at me too," she said sniffling back a tear.

"Bay Window?"

Riley nodded and climbed back up to her window while Maya followed close behind.

They sat side by side, as they had done a thousand times. This time; however, neither knew what to say. After what seemed like an eternity it was Riley who broke the silence.

"Can I please tell you everything without you running out again?"

Maya nodded, not giving her a verbal answer.

"When you told me I was terrified. I was up all night thinking, and then I talked to my dad about it. I was confused, Maya. I broke up with Lucas that morning. I woke him up to break up with him. I had to end it before I saw you because I knew I was feeling _something_ but I didn't know what it was! I had planned to tell you that I was confused, and lost, and I ended it! That's why I went to the airport. When I got there… I don't know… I panicked! So I gave myself a week to figure it out."

Maya stared straight ahead as Riley talked, nodding where appropriate. She felt so broken right now, but she couldn't blame Riley for feeling how she did. Of course she was confused. S _he didn't have to lie about it though._

"Anyways, while you were gone I did a lot of research and a lot of thinking. I learned that a lot of people can be attracted to both sexes… and that what we have isn't normal for friends to have… and what I realized is that I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I just didn't know it. Peaches, it wasn't fair of me to tell you I loved you the way you love me at the airport, because I didn't know that I did. But I figured out that I _did_ … I just didn't realize it until you were gone. This entire week all I could think about was kissing you again! I want to be with you, Maya. I wan't us to be girlfriend and girlfriend. I want to kiss you every day and I want - "

Maya cut her off by throwing herself into Riley, causing her to fall back onto the Bay Window bench as their lips crashed into one another. She pressed her tongue against Riley's lips, who parted them instinctually for her. Their lips danced with one another as if they had done this every day of their lives. It was the most natural feeling in the world, and for those minutes they were the only two people in existence.

"Don't ever lie to me again," Maya said breathily, looking down at Riley as she brushed her finger across the brunette's cheek.

"Never. I'm so sorry, Peaches."

"Shh. We aren't going to worry about that again. Ok?"

Riley nodded. "Maya?"

"Yes, Honey?" Maya stared into Riley's eyes, allowing herself to get lost.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears once again pooled in Maya's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.


End file.
